Fated Encounter
by JOHNNYHIGHWATER
Summary: On a day that was created for joy can easily turn into a nightmare
1. Chapter 1

**First of all I do not own any of the Naruto characters. **

**Second I would like to apologize, I accidentally deleted this story. But now I am riposting it. And this time there will be a lot more content than what I had in it the last time.**

**So please read, review, and Enjoy.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Konoha, one of the legendary five great nations. The pinocle of all the nations and the most peaceful. The streets were filled with people partying and having a great time. Today is the day that the people celebrated the defeat of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi was a nine-tailed fox demon that attacked the village six years ago. The demon killed thousands of villagers and ninjas alike. Only the Forth Hokage, at the cost of his own life was he able to seal the demon into a baby boy. After that night there was peace once again. Today is the anniversary of that tragic day.

Everybody in the village is participating in the events on this night. People all around the village were having a great time, all except for one. Naruto Uzumaki, a six year old boy, was running for his life from an angry mob.

It all started when Naruto went into one of the stands. The stand sold fake anbu masks. Seeing one that looked like a fox, Naruto decides he might as well buy it. Naruto walks up to the counter and asks if he could buy the mask. When the owner of the shop recognizes who Naruto is, he throws him out of his shop.

When the shop owner threw Naruto out of the building, he impacted some guys that were in the street. You could tell that they have been drinking from the way they were standing, or the beer bottles that was in there hands.

The man looked to see who had just bumped into him. When he saw that it was the demon brat he got all angry. Naruto being smart runs away. While the man chases after him. The other nine people in the group also decides to join in, and chase the demon brat.

They chased Naruto all over the village, until he made a wrong turn and ended up in a ally that was a dead end. Naruto crying as he realized that he would not be able to escape, looked at his attackers and asked "Why. Why are you trying to hurt me".

One person came out of the mob and walked up to Naruto and said, "Because a demon like you should not be allowed to live". He then pulls out his kunai and thrusts it at Naruto. Naruto not having enough time to move could not dodge it in time. The blade pierces his chest and into his heart. The last thing he sees before the blackness closed in, was people cheering that the demon brat was now dead.

Naruto was expecting to see Kami when he opened his eyes, but instead, he ended up in some strange sewage tunnel. Figuring that he was not going anywhere by sitting down. Naruto then decides to get up he start walking the tunnel to find an exit. After walking, for what seemed forever to him, he came into a very large room. In the middle of the room stood a row of pillars that looked like a cage. In the middle of it was a piece of paper that had 'seal' written on it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he decides to walk over to the cell. Once he was getting close huge razor sharp claws sprang out from the cell scaring him to death. Naruto then hears a deep raspy voice coming from behind the cage.

**"You know kit, you did not have to wait until you almost died to come see me . **Said the mysterious voice.

Naruto, having no idea who was talking behind the cage asks. "So who are you supposed to be?"

**"Me? I am the Kyuubi. You should be able to tell, the nine tails does kinda give it away."** The Kyuubi then steps into the light. There, in all of his glory, was the Nine Tailed Fox. The Kyuubi has a red fur coat. The upper half of the Kyuubi's body was like a humans, except for the claws at the end of his fingertips, and his head, which was still a fox's. The lower part of his body was that of a fox. He also had nine tails swinging freely behind him.

Naruto, finally understanding the situation he is in, starts to panic. Right here in front of him is the mighty Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi starts to notice that Naruto was starting to panic, so he tries to calm him down.

**Kit, do not be afraid of me. I am not going to eat you or anything like that. So try to calm down. Otherwise people will always see you as a looser."**

The Kyuubi notices the effect of what he just said hit Naruto.

Naruto for a few seconds did nothing. He all of a sudden walks right up and into the cage. The Kyuubi looked down at Naruto with amazement and just a little bit of respect for his host. He was amazed because, he did not think Naruto had the courage to this. While the respect came from the fact that his host was not someone who runs away from a fight. He of course did not show it. The Kyuubi just kept a neutral look on his face.

Naruto looks straight at the Kyuubi with anger written all over his face, "Now hold on, you giant piece of fuzz. Just because you have a gaint stick up you but, and cant move freely does not mean I am going to stand here and listen to you call me a looser! Every I know has called me a looser! And you know what? I am going to prove to every single one of you that your wrong!"

Kyuubi's respect for this kid just went up ten fold. No one he has ever met has had enough ball to tell him off. But here is this six year old kid saying it.

Naruto kept ranting, " Also, just because you killed all those people six years ago does not give. . . " The Kyuubi interrupted him.

**"There is something I have to tell you kit."**

Still mad Naruto asks, "What"?

The Kyuubi had a somewhat sad look on his face. **"I did kill all those people six years ago, but I did not do it of my own free will."**

Not believing him, Naruto asks, "Oh really. Then why did you do it?"

The Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said, **"Because I was being controlled."**

Naruto was shocked beyond belief. How is that even possible, the all powerful Kyuubi being controlled. Nartuo just thought that the Kyuubi was just lying to him. Since his made his mind up that he was being lied to, he looked straight into the Kyuubi's eyes and said, "Bull crap, that is the worst lie I have ever heard. What kind of person who is in their right mind would even consider to believe such a thing. Expecially if it is coming from you."

Sighing in defeat, the Kyuubi decided to use a defferent method. He brought one of his tails outside of the cage and placed it on Naruto's for head. **" I guess I am going to have to show you. Hold still, other wise it could be very painful."**

There was a blinding light and then Naruto saw a repeat of that night.

(Flashback)

Thousands of ninja were attacking the demon fox with all they have, but it was not even effecting it in anyway. The demon fox kept walking towards the village like nothing was in its way.

"Hold the attack and wait for the Forth Hokage!" A ninja yelled.

"We can not let it get any closer to the village! We have to protect all the villagers! So we will keep fighting even if we all die!" The group leader said.

All of a sudden a toad about half the size of the Kyuubi appeared, and on its head was a man and a small child.

Every ninja on the battlefield looked up at the toad and saw that the Forth Hokage was on top of its head. All ninjas started to cheer as the most feared ninja in the Five Great Nations faced the Kyuubi.

However on top of the toads head the Minato Namikaze was in no mood for cheering. Just before the attack began his wife Kushina Uzumaki gave birth to there new son, Naruto Uzumaki. What turned out to be a happy moment turned into a sad one. Kushina died giving birth to Naruto. But before she died, she got to hold him for the first and last time.

The other thing about Kushina was that before Naurto she was the one that kept the Kyuubi sealed inside of herself so could not cause any damage. However when she died the seal broke and the Kyuubi was released.

Now Minato stood on top of the toads head with Naruto in his arms. Right now he could not greave for his wife because he had a job to save the village. But he knew that there was no way to kill a demon. So there was only one thing that he could do.

He looked down at Naruto with tears in his eyes and said, " I am so sorry Naruto for what i am about to do. I could not ask another parent to do this if I am not able to do this myself. I hope one day when you learn the truth you will for give me for this. Because with you being just a baby not even a day old yet, your mind will be taken over by the Kyuubi. But do not worry the seal I am using will keep your mind in control. I hope the village sees you as the hero who keeps the demon at bay, but knowing how stubborn the villagers can be they probably wont. I just want you to know Naruto, that your mother and I love you with all our hearts.

Minato leaped to the ground. He notices the Kyuubi looking straight at him. As quickly as his hands will move, he goes though very complex hand signs. When he finished he placed his hands on Naruto's stomach and yelled, "SEAL."

There was a blinding light. Everyone in a 3 mile radius had to shield there eyes it was so bright. When the light dimmed the demon fox was nowhere to be seen. However if you was to look closely in the middle of a field, you could see the body of the Forth Hokage laying beside a crying Naruto.

(Flashback ends)

Naruto could not believe what he just seen. On one hand he was happy that he got to see who his parents were and that he knew that they loved him and did not leave him. People always told him that his parents left him when he was born because he was a demon. But now he know that they loved him with all there heart. He also could not believe that the person he looked up to, his hero, was also his father. Even after finding out all of this there was one thing that kept him down.

" So i guess its true I am demon. I am happy to know who my parents were and that they loved me but-"

Kyuubi then interrupted **" You are NOT a demon. If you want to see a demon then look at me. You on the other hand are just a human who had no control of what was going on. People only fear what they do not understand."**

But Naruto did not believe him. " But I am a demon. You saw and heard what my dad said. He said that you would take control of my mind."

"**He said that yes, however I have not done so." **

Confusing Naruto he asked, "What do you mean 'you have not done so'. Everyone says that you are the meanest demon there is?"

Letting out a sigh the Kyuubi said, **"Just because you humans say someting does not mean that it is true. Yes i do have a temper when aggravated, but other than that I am not all that mean."**

"But you killed all those people." Said Naruto.

Letting out another sigh the Kyuubi explained. **" What nobody knew at the time was that, after I was freed from your mother someone was waiting for me. Do not get me wrong I hate the man with a passion. When I was freed he took control of me and made me attack your village."**

Being curious Naruto asked, " Who was the one that was controlling you? "

With a growl the Kyuubi said, **" Madara Uchiha. That wretched fool was the one who controlled me. The one thing in this whole entire world, is that I hate being controlled." **

" I guess I will believe you after what and all you have showed me. But since you seem to be a nice guy I was wondering, if we could be friends." Said Naruto.

The Kyuubi was surprised, why would Naruto want to be his friend. Because of him, Naruto had a hard life. So the only thing he could say was **" Why?'**

Naruto with a smile says, " because i believe some people should get a second chance."

This shocked the Kyuubi and for the first time in a long time he smiled a true smile.

"**Sure kit. Maybe having a friend wont be so bad." **Said Kyuubi.

Naruto face lit up like a Christmas tree, he just made his first friend.

After a moment the Kyuubi looked down at Naruto and said,** " Kit since you have been in here, I have been healing your body so that when you leave you will be fine. Also to leave your mindscape all you have to do is just think yourself out, its that simple."**

"Well I guess I will get out of here and back home so I can get a good nights sleep. Its been a long and crazy day." Said Naruto laughing a little bit.

"**Alright kit, I will see you later." **Said the Kyuubi.

"Oh yea before i go, I forgot to ask you. Whats your name?" Asked Naruto.

Once again the Kyuubi was shocked. Every person that he was sealed inside of have never asked what his name was.

He looked at Naruto and said, **" My name is Kurama. Now get out of here so I can get some sleep. **

Laughing Naruto exited his mind to find himself in the exact spot he got stabbed. However there was no wound. Smiling to himself Naruto got off the ground and decided to head to his apartment to get some needed sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking back to his apartment with a smile on his face. At first his day went from extremely horrible to great. He got to find out who his parents were and he could not be more proud of the fact that his dad was the Forth Hokage. It did make him sad that the villagers could not tell the difference between the sword that kills people rather than the sheath that holds the sword. He would just have to prove it to the villagers that he is no demon just Naruto Uzumaki container of the Kyuubi but not the Kyuubi itself.

As he was walking down the street he starts to hear a commotion over in a ally. When he arrives at the entrance of the ally he recognizes some of the people that are there. Some of them were in the mob that attacked him. They were ganging up on a girl that was about his age.

Naruto realizing what they were about to do to her. Moving on instinct he starts to charge at them when a voice appears in his head.

" **Before you go charging in like a baka, I am going to give you some of my power. That way you will be able to defeat those stupid humans for attacking a little girl. " **Said. Kurama.

All of a sudden Naruto starts to feel like he is on fire. The three whisker marks on both his cheeks start to deepen. His finger nails extend and start to look more like claws. His eyes that were once blue turn into red slitted eyes. But what scarred him the most was the rage that he was felling. He felt so much rage, that he wanted to rip every ones heads off. The thing is though, is that he is starting to like this power.

Once the burning feeling left, he could feel so much power going through his veins. He felt like he could take on a whole village and kill every single one of them. With the rage he was feeling right now, the only thing he wanted to do was kill all those who abused him. The other thing that was making his rage go even higher was the group of people trying to take advantage of a little girl.

The people in the group started to feel this horrible power coming behind them. When they turned around to face the unknown enemy they froze. There in front of them was the demon brat. However he looked different than he did before. They could see the change in features on Naruto. Which scared them more than they thought a little kid could.

When they looked into Narutos eyes, they only saw death. They were not however going let the demon brat ruin there fun. One of the drunken members of the group decided he was going walk over and kill him like they did before. However when he took the first step towards Naruto he stops.

Everyone in the group keep staring at his back wondering why did he stop. They all started to hear little drops hitting the ground. When they looked down at the mans feet, they notice a pool of blood forming around him. The group kept wondering why was he bleeding. Only thing he did was take a step. The next the they see, is the man falling onto the ground dead. They looked back up at Naruto, fear was the only thing they could feel while looking at Naruto. In Narutos hand, they could see that he had the drunken mans heart.

Even with all the fear they were feeling they stupidly decided to run at Naruto and get revenge for there friend. But that was the biggest mistake they could ever make.

When they reached Naruto they attacked him over and over again but he keep dodging with ease. The men were starting to get frustrated that they could not hit Naruto even once.

Naruto deciding that he had enough starts to attack back at them. He uses his claws to attack and gut each and every one of them. They all screamed for there lives as each and every one of them was being torn to shreds.

When the first man reached Naruto, Naruto uses his claws and slashes the mans throat open. The man falls down bleeding to death.

The second man grabbed his kunai and slashed at Naruto. When he brought his hand down Naruto caught it by the wrist. Using his other hand, he grabs the mans wrist and brakes it. The man lets go of the kunai and Naruto catches it. Naruto brings the kunai up and stabs it at the bottom of the mans chin. The blade goes all the way to his brain killing him in a instant.

Naruto then takes out the kunai from the second mans head and throws it at the third mans heart. The kunai impacts his heart killing him instantly.

While Narutos back was turned, the fourth and fifth men decided that they would team up against him. Braking the beer bottles they had in there hands they charge at Naruto. Naruto anticipating the attack ducks under the bottles. He moves behind both men and kicks them in the back of there legs breaking them. When both men fell, they landed onto the pointed side of there bottles. The forth man pierced through the stomach while the fifth went through his heart.

Naruto then faced the sixth guy. Naruto using all of his strength punches the man in the stomach. From the power of the Kyuubi, Narutos hand goes through his stomach.

Naruto then pulls out his arm and reaches for the three kunai than were laying on the ground. He then picks them up and throws them at the seventh, eighth, and ninth men. Being drunk the men had no time to dodge and were all hit in the heart killing them.

The last person in the group Naruto recognizes as the one who stabbed him in the heart earlier. With more rage than he ever felt before, Naruto walks back out of the ally and gets a fire lantern. Naruto made sure that there was still oil inside of it. Naruto walks back into the ally and looks the man straight into his eyes and says, "A demon like you should not be allowed to live." He then throws the lantern onto the guy and watches as he catches on fire.

Naruto made sure not to let him die slowly. It took a full ten minutes for the flames to go out. When the flames went out Naruto walked up to the man and sees that he is alive, but barely. Naruto reaches down to the mans head and grabs a hold of it. As hard as he could he brakes the mans neck killing him.

The saddest part about all of this was that Naruto actually enjoyed the felling of killing them. After the last person was killed Narutos appearance went back to normal. And the effects of the Kyuubis power went away. He then realizes what he just had done. He just killed 10 people like it was nothing. He was able to kill all these people without getting a single scratch on him.

Even when the power was gone he could not help himself thinking that he felt more alive after killing them. It was the first time he had ever killed anybody, but he enjoyed it. He wanted to feel that power and again. He wanted to use that power to go and kill everyone who disrespected him.

Then the Kyuubi interrupted his thoughts, **" I forgot to warn you the effects of my power will do to you. Because you have used my power the only thing you will want to do is kill. But I will only let you kill the ones who deserve it."**

Naruto smiles and says, "As long as I get to kill people I do not care." Naruto was getting ready to walk back out of the ally when he remembers the girl at the end of it.

She was sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest crying. Naruto seeing this walks up to the girl and gets her attention by tapping on her shoulder. When she looks up at him Naruto could not help but stare at her. The thought of killing people went away as soon as he looked at her. It was like, just by looking at this girl all of the lust for killing went away.

The girl looks about his age. She had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes that complemented her face. She also had on a blue sun drees that looked amazing on her.

Coming out of his daze Naruto asks, "Hey are you alright miss." Naruto then reaches his arm out to help her up.

With a surprisingly calm hand she grips his and he helps her up. When she gets to her feet she looks at him and says, "Yea I am fine. Thanks for taking care of those guys over there. They had me cornered for about a minute before you arrived." Acting like the slaughter that was before her never happened.

Naruto just looked at her with disbelief. How in the world could she okay with this much death around her.

He looks at her and asks, "How are you not scarred of me right now. I just killed 10 people right in front of you. Wait a minute you were crying just a minute ago what about that."

"The reason I am not scarred of you is because you are not that scarey. Second, the crying thing was just an act, it was to get them to think I was just some poor defenseless girl. If you had not shown up and those men touched me, I would have done the same thing you just did." She said.

Being confused Naruto says, "What do you mean some poor defenseless girl, you are only, what six years old. How can you not be defenseless. Also how could you even do what I just did."

She looks at him and smiles. When she smiled Naruto could not help but think that it made her look beautiful. The thing she said next shocked Naruto to the core.

"I am the same as you." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of an ally a boy and girl stood. The boy had a face of pure shock while the girl had a smile on hers. All around the young kids were bodies. Some of them had there hearts stabbed while others either had a hole in there head or there throat slashed open.

Nauto Uzumaki the young boy who cause all of this death, who was also covered in blood from his victims, was in a confused state. He just killed ten people in front of this girl and it did not even faze her. Besides the smile that was on her, she had the most calm look on her face.

However, what made Naruto confused was that she had just said that 'I was the same as you.' Naruto did not even understand how that is even possible.

Not understanding what she meant Naruto asked, " What do you mean 'the same as me'?

She could not help but to smile more when she saw the confused look on his face. The way he tilted his head made him look like a small fox when it was confused. 'I wonder if he gets that from him.' She thought.

Suppressing a giggle she says, " It is just like I told you, I am the same as you. Once you think about it it is not so hard to figure out."

After a few seconds Narutos brain finally clicked. " NO WAY, YOU HAVE GOT A DEMON INSIDE OF YOU TO!" He yelled in a surprised voice.

Unplugging her figures from her ears she says, "Yes."

"But how is that even possible!? I thought that the Kyuubi was the only demon in the world! So if you have one inside of you, does that mean that there are more!?" He asks.

"Duh of course there is more than one." She says.

Naruto could not believe it. There was more than one demon on earth. But if that is the case then that means that there are more people that have them sealed inside of them.

Before Naruto can ask his question she continues, " No one actually know hoe many demons there are on earth. Only that the number of tails only go up to nine. Like the One Tails all the way up to the Nine Tails. However only the foxes can reach all the way up to nine tails. But only one fox is allowed to have nine tails. Each tail represents how much power the demon holds. For example the One Tail demons are the weakest and the Nine Tails are the strongest. The tails also represent what rank the demon has. As you have probably guessed, since the Kyuubi has the most tails, so that makes it the leader of all demons."

Naruto was surprised at hearing all of this. He had no idea that there were more than one demon. With each one having its own sets of power and ranking.

He could not help but feel happy that he had the strongest out of all the demons sealed inside of him.

Of course he still could not figure something out. So he asked, " How do you know all of this. I mean it is awesome to know what ranking the demon inside of me is, but why tell me?"

She smiled and said, " The reason I know all of this is that the demon inside of me told me. Second why would I not tell you, we are the same. Everybody we know looks down on us and abuses us. So in that way we are the same, along with having a demon sealed inside of us." She giggled at the end.

Here was this girl, the same age as him, was also going through the same thing he is. In a way he was happy that he was not the only one being treated wrong. However he felt sorry for her also.

Even though it happened to Naruto, he did not want it to happen to anyone else. Going through all the pain, he would not wish it on to anyone.

"How can you giggle after all the things that you have been through. Do you not want you go and kill all the people that did this to you? He asked.

"If you think about it its not that bad of a life." She said with a smile.

Seeing that he was confused she continued, "Do not get me wrong, it was horrible. However if you think of the positives you get out of it it does not seem that bad."

Not understanding Naruto asks, "What possibly could be the positives that carrying a demon inside of me is a good thing?"

She looks at him with a smile and says, " One you have a friend with you at all times, so you will not be alone. Two you get this amazing power that comes from the demon inside of you. The third I guess is that the lust for killing is great. But my demon will only let me kill those who deserve it."

Naruto had to agree on all sides of what she just said. The power was amazing and it makes him feel alive. Even though he met Kurama earlier that night he was still glad he got to make his first friend.

What surprised Naruto was the last thing she said though. Her demon said the same thing his did. This made Naruto wonder do all demon have this rule or something.

"You know, that is the same thing my demon told me." He said.

She looked at him and was quite surprised. She did not expect that her and his demon would have said the same thing. She also though it must have been a rule or something.

"It must be a rule or something. My demon said that she would only give me her power was when there was someone who deserved to die. What ever that means." She said.

Naruto who was actually listening to what she was saying caught that she said her demon was female.

Naruto then asks, "How do you know that your demon is a girl?

The girl looks at him with a deadpan face and answered as simple as she could. "She told me."

Naruto laughing nervously, rubs the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ha-ha I knew that she had to have told you. I was just playing with ya."

"Right". She says sarcastically.

Remembering a question that he had earlier Naruto asks, " Hey I was wondering how did you know that I had a demon inside of me too.? " Before she could answer Naruto actually figures it out himself. "Wait let me guess. The demon inside of you told you. Am I right?"

"Wow. I am amazed that you could figure that out all by yourself. It must have took your brain all the power it could muster just to figure that out." She said sarcastically while laughing.

On the other hand Naruto was now in the corner pouting. Muttering something about a brain working fine.

After the little pouting scene Naruto gets back off the ground. ( he was sitting in a spot on the ground where there was no blood.) " So I was wondering what are you doing here in the first place? Shouldn't you be out celebrating like the rest of the village?" Naruto asks.

"Well to be honest, today is not really my favorite day. Someone I know lost there loved one on this day. She just wishes that she could see him again." She said with a sad look on her face.

Naruto, not wanting to upset he tries to change the subject. "So um, nice weather were having today huh. With weather like this you never know what excitement will happen on a night like this."

She could not help but laugh at the irony of what he just said.

When she started to laugh it made Naruto feel a lot better knowing that she was not so sad anymore. One of the things Naruto does not like is when someone he knows is sad. Even if he just met them.

Looking down at the watch she had on she sees what time it is. "Well its been fun but I think I am going to go back to my place and get me some sleep. I guess I will see you later."

She waves goodbye and starts to walk back out of the ally. Before she left the ally Naurto runs up to her and says.

"Hey I almost forgot." He then sticks out his hand and says, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Whats yours?"

She smiled and took his hand in hers and said, "My name is Yui Nanasaki."


	4. Chapter 4

"My name is Yui Nanasaki" she said.

"Wow, that sure is a pretty name." Naruto complimented. Naruto really thought that her name just fit perfectly.

Letting go of each others hand, Yui then went up to Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for coming to my rescue. I might just get used to being around you if you keep protecting me like that."

Naruto could not help the blush that was forming on his face. He just met the girl not even fifteen minutes ago and she is making him blush.

Usually its the girl that supposed to be embarrassed in situation like this. But knowing Naruto, things probably work in a different way.

After pushing back his blush he asks, "Hey, um... I was wondering..."

She looks at him and could tell he was nervous about something. So in order to make him more relaxed, she puts her hand on his shoulder, trying to let him know that its okay to tell her.

What Yui did not know is that by putting her hand on Naruto shoulder, it just made him more nervous for what he was about to ask. You see, Naruto is a strong willed kid, but this is the first time he has ever interacted with a girl. Or anybody for that matter. Well besides the mob that tried to kill him.

With as much courage as he could muster he looks into her sparkling brown eyes and asks, " D-d-do you um... W-would it be a-alright if we could um... Hang out tomorrow?"

Naruto was feeling so nervous right now. He just asked a girl, who he just met, to hang out with him tomorrow.

Naruto was too nervous to look at the girls face after he asked the question. He felt happy that he was able to say it to her. However he started to worry when she did not answer. After a few seconds of her not answering, Narutos spirit was starting to break. He though that since they were the same, she would want to hang out with him.

Right before Naruto raises his head up, he sees drops of water hitting the ground. Wondering why he was seeing water falling, Naruto then raises his head and was surprised. When he looked at Yui she had a blush on her cheeks and tears running down them.

Wondering why she was crying he asks, "Hey Yui, why are your cheeks all red, and why are you crying? Your not sick are you?" Naruto then reaches out and puts his hand on her forehead to see if she had a tempature.

What Naruto did not know was that by putting his hand on her forehead, it made her blush deepen.

Naruto being Naruto he did not catch it. "Hey your face is getting redder. Are you sure you are not sick?"

Laughing at the way Naruto could not see the real reason of her blush, she looks at him and says, "No, I am not sick. The reason I am crying is because you are the first person to ever ask me to hang out. Like I said before, no one would ever pay attention to me. Besides the people that made fun of me. So when you asked me to hang out with you, it just made me really happy." At the end she had the sweetest smile Naruto had ever seen before. It made her look so beautiful.

Naruto looked at her and gave his foxy smile ." Hey I will always be there to protect you. So do not worry that little pretty face of yours alright." Another blush spread across Yui's cheeks. How was a boy she just met doing this to her. All he did was touch her forehead and smile. She did however think that his smile could wipe away any doubt she could ever have, as long she could see that smile. It was amazing.

Yui then had to stop herself from daydreaming about his smile. She looked at Naruto and did something that even surprised herself.

Naruto was still going on about how he would protect her if she was in any kind of danger. When all of a sudden he sees Yui walk up to him and without any warning she wraps her arms around him and hugs him.

He was stunned. Not in a million years did he think that he would get the experience of a girl hugging him. No one could have expect this to ever happen. Although he could not help this feeling of being drawn to her. Even when he first seen her he was stunned.

With slow nervous hands, he places them on her back, holding her tight against his chest. For some reason he felt that if he was to let go of her, she would disappear into the air.

Yui could not believe what she was doing. Out of nowhere she just decides to go up to a guy she just met and gives him a hug. The thing was though, is that she could not help but feel like she was drawn to him or something.

After all the years that she has been looked down on, she had harden her heart so that no one would be able to hurt her on a emotional level. But the boy in front of her just tore it down like it was nothing.

They kept holding each other for what seemed like hours. However the two kids did not mind in the least.

Even though they were enjoying the hug they finally let go of each other. When blue eyes met brown eyes, the only thing they could do was stare. It was not a bad stare. It was one of those entrancing stares. The stare in a way is like the two were excepting each other.

Unknowing to both of them, they were getting closer to each other. They just kept staring into each others eyes as they, inch by inch, got closer to each other.

As soon as there lips nicked each others the realization of what they were doing came to them. They quickly leaned back from each other, although both having an extremely large blush.

Naruto's mind was blank at the moment. There was no thought process happening or anything like that. There was just nothing.

After a couple of seconds his brain finally rebooted. 'Did I just kiss a girl? Does that mean I just had my first kiss.'

Kurama who was being quite this whole time finally spoke. **" Yes it does kit. You just kissed a girl, on the lips too. I am so Proud of you kit, taking such a action this early in your life. It seems that you did get some genes from me after all." **The Kyuubi had anime tears running down his face while saying all that. The Kyuubi could not be more prouder of his hoast as he was right now.

Unknowing to Naruto, Yui was having the same conversion with her demon. **"I am so proud of you Yui. I had no idea you could make a bold move like that. To make such a move. If i were to guess, I would say that you have a crush on him."**

Yui's cheeks flared at hearing that. Could she really have a crush on Naruto. She only just met him today. Is it really possible for someone to fall in love just after meeting them. Every time she kept thinking of Naruto, the only thing she could think of is how amazingly sweet he is. How strong he was. The smile that he wears.

Before she could think any further she was interrupted. **" It looks like to me that someone has more than crush on a certain blond haired boy. You know young one. It seems that you did get some genes from me after all."**

The air the two kids felt like it could suffocate the strongest of people. At the moment it was so aquared between the two that no one knew what to say.

Deciding to break the silence Yui says. "Well I guess will see you later." She waves goodbye and rushes out of the ally.

As soon as she turns around Naruto grabs her hand stopping her. Wondering why he stopped her she looks at him. Naruto with a blush asks, "So are we still going to meet tomorrow?"

She looks at him with a sweet smile and says, "Of course we are. To me, you seem like the kind of guy I would like to hang out with." She also squeezes his hand to reassure him.

They let go of each others hand,and Yui walks out of the ally.

After she left Naruto decided he should head back to his apartment. He needed to get some sleep if he wanted to be up and awake so he can see Yui tomorrow.

He was getting ready to leave the ally when he realized something. " How in the world am I supposed to get back to my apartment with out being seen. If any of the villagers see me, they might try and kill me again. Although even if they do try, I would probably just kill them. If I was allowed to. "

"**Kit I will give you a very small amount of my power. You can use it to hop on the rooftops to reach your place." **Kurama said while pumping a small amount of his power into Naruto.

Even though it was a small amount, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of the dark energy that was flowing through him. Without any hesitation he jumps onto the roof of the building and heads towards his apartment.

After few minutes of jumping he finally lands outside of his door. Naruto reaches into his pockets and gets his keys. Once inside, he shuts the door and locks it. Making sure no one could get in. He then walks into his bedroom and strips off the jumpsuit he had on. He reaches to a shelf and gets a bar of soap. Naruto then takes a quick shower to wash off all the blood that was on him. After turning the water off, he gets out and dries off. Turning the nob on the door he walks back into his room and puts on his sleep wear.

After a long day, Naruto finally gets to lay down on his bed. He could not help but think of how his night had started. He was chased by a mob and practically killed. Met the Kyuubi. Found out who his parents were. Basically came back to life. Killed ten people. Then he meets a girl named Yui.

Naruto smiled when he thought of her. He could not wait until tomorrow, to go and see her. He wanted to go up to her and give her a hug. Naruto also, in a very small way, wanted her to kiss him again.

However, all that will have to wait until later. For now all Naruto wanted to do was try and get some sleep. That way, he will be able to see Yui faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the other side of town, Yui is heading to her place. On the way back to her place she kept thinking about today's events.

**Flashback**

When she woke up this morning, she decided to go to the village of Konoha. What confused her though is that her demon told her to go there. When she arrived there, she noticed that a festival was going on. Before she went to the festival, Yui went to get a room to sleep in. However as soon as she walked in, she was violently kick out of the apartment building. The only thing she was trying to do was rent a room to stay in for a few days. The old lady at the desk said that 'No demon child is allowed to stay here.' Yui wanted to kill the old lady. But her demon told her that she was not allowed to.

Deciding to sleep in the woods, because it was quiet and no one was there. She goes to the store to buy a sleeping bag and other things that she might need. However the owner kicked her out when she walked in. She waited outside for a few minutes until she saw the owner walk into the back of the store. As fast as she could, she ran into the store, grabbed the things that she needed, and ran back out. (Her demon gave her a little boost.)

Yui thought that it was amazing that nobody saw her. The people in this village must be stupid or something, for them not to be able to see a kid run into a store and back out, arms full of camping gear. They must be blind. Either that or they just did not care.

Yui found a nice spot by a lake that was far but not to far away from the village. She decides to go ahead and set the tent up and everything, so she would not have to do it in the dark. When she was finished setting the tent up, it was getting dark out. But before she went to sleep, she wanted to go and check out the festival that was going on.

She went into the city to see if she could find anything that she wanted to do. However nothing really caught her fancy. She thought that there was not anything for her to do so she just though that she would go back to her tent and sleep the rest of the night. She was on her way back, when all of a sudden, she hears a noise coming from the ally that was next to her. It sounded like someone is hurt.

Very slowly, she walks into the ally to see if she could help whomever was hurt. But when she got to the end of the ally no one was there. This made her confused, but chalked it up to just hearing things.

When she turned around ten people were blocking the exit. She could tell that they were drunk from the way they were trying to keep themselves standing up. Some of them still had a beer bottle in there hands.

They started to close in on her, figuring since she is a small girl, she will not put up much of a fight.

Right when they were closing in on her, for some reason her demon told her to get on the ground and pretend to cry. Even though Yui was confused as to why her demon would tell her to do that. She decides to trust her demon and do as she says.

Not even fifteen seconds later a boy comes in and kills all of them. After he killed them, he starts to walk towards her. It was then that her demon told her the boy in front of her had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. After that, she had a pretty good conversation with him, which turned into a kiss at the end.

**Flashback End**

Now she was back at her campsite, getting ready to go to sleep. But before that, she needed to talk to her demon.

Using specific hand signs she summons her demon. A puff of smoke then explodes in front of her. After the smoke cleared, she was able to look at the demon that was sealed inside of her.

Now sitting before her was a blue eight tailed fox. Looking at her host she asks. **"What is it you want to talk to me about dear?" **The question that she wanted to ask has been on Yui's mind for quite some time, so she finally asks, "Haruka why did you tell me that the boy in the ally had the Kyuubi inside of him?"

The demon now identified as Haruka answers, **"The answer is quite simple young one. The Kyuubi, who is sealed inside of that boy, is my husband."**


	5. Chapter 5

The village of Konoha was slowing starting to wake. The birds were chirping. People setting up their stands for customers. The temperature outside was cool but not cold enough to bother anybody. Since the festival was over, people had to get ready for the day at hand. Other wise they would not sell anything. Since if you do not sell anyting, you do not get any money. If you do not get money. You can not pay your bills, and every one knows you have to pay your bills.

It is this type of morning that we find Naruto Uzumaki, waking up to. However the noise that was waking him up, is the sound of an annoying alarm clock. With out even opening his eyes, he grabs the clock and throws it across the room. He then hears the angelic sound of the clock breaking against the wall.

Deciding he had enough sleep, he gets up to get ready for the day. Since he took a shower before he went to bed, he instead goes into the kitchen to fix his morning ramen. Naruto knows he should be eating healthier food, but nobody in the village will sell him any. When someone does sell him something, its three times the normal price.

The only place he can eat in peace is at his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's. That is the only place in the whole entire village, that will treat him like family. This is basically the reason Naruto is addicted to ramen. It was the only thing he was able to buy. Of course the only place he could buy it is at Ichiraku's. Do not get him wrong, Naruto loved ramen with all his heart. He even thinks that ramen came as a gift from Kami herself. But every now and then he wishes he could eat something other than ramen.

The owners of the Ichiraku's, has known Naruto since the day he was born. Teuchi, the owner of the stand, was friends with Naruto's father, the Fourth Hokage also known as Minato Namikaze. When he found out that Minato died, he and his wife (at the time) tried to adopt Naruto into there family. The Council on the other hand, would not allow it.

The Ninja and Civilian Council is the group that makes all the laws in the village. When ever someone basically has a problem, they have to take it up with the Council. The Council is also the reason Naruto life is such a bad one.

No one on the Ninja or Civilian Council's tried to help Naruto in any way. All they did was sit back and watch as the villagers abused him. Even the Third Hogake, who was like a grandfather to Naruto, did nothing when it came to protecting him when it came to the civilians abusing him. The only two things the Third Hokage ever did for Naruto was buy him his apartment and give him a monthly allowance. He did however save his life once.

Even when Naruto was in the orphanage he was neglected. All the keepers of the house would only feed Naruto and change him once a day, if he was lucky. Most of the time they kept him in the basement away from the other kids. Fearing that if he got near them, he would infect them with some kind of sickness or something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three Years After Naruto Was Born **

One time at the orphanage the keeper ladies forgot to lock the basement door and Naruto was able to crawl out. When the keepers went to feed Naruto, they discovered that he was gone. Next thing everyone knew was panic. The thing is though, the panic was not for Naruto, it was for all the rest of the children. The ladies put the children in the nursery room. Once they had all the kids in the room, and making sure that each one was alright, they went to search for Naruto. They did however leave one lady in with the kids while they were playing with the toys. It took a full ten to fifteen minutes before they found him. When they found him, he was in the farthest room of the house (well as far as a three year old can go on the first floor of the building.).

Naruto was sleeping comfortably on one of the mats that the other kids get to sleep on. The mat felt so comfortable to him that he did not even wake up when the mistress of the house was standing over him.

The mistress looks down at Naruto with a look of discuss on her face. She reaches down and grabs the mat he is laying on. With one quick movement she slings the mat into the air. Because of the movement of the mat, Naruto goes up into the air about three feet and falls on his head. The cry that he let out was absolutely horrible.

While leaving Naruto on the ground crying, the mistress takes the mat that Naruto was sleeping on outside. She then throws it onto the ground and sets it on fire. When the fire went out and the mat was ashes, she goes back into the house where she left Naruto.

She grabs Naruto by his arm and drags him back to the basement. From every point in the whole entire house you could here Naruto screaming/crying. When they reach the basement door she practically throws him into the room. Once she sees that he is still moving she shuts the door and locks it. Even with the door closed she could still hear that he was crying. The mistress then goes into her office and grabs a seal that suppresses noise. She walks back to the basement door and places the seal on it. When she could no longer hear the crying, she put a smile on her face and walked off, leaving Naruto by himself in the dark room of the basement.

**Two Years Later**

Surprisingly two years later, Naruto was still alive(it was because the Kyuubi was keeping him alive). It took him a couple of tries, but now Naruto was walking all by himself. No one taught him how to walk, so it took him about a year longer than it would for a normal child. However, only after a few weeks of learning how to walk, Naruto was running.

Naruto was laughing and running around the basement, having a good time, when suddenly the door swung open.

The mistress of the house was going around making sure all the kids were taking there nap. She then hears laughter coming from the basement. She starts to frown at the thought of the demon child having fun. The mistress walks over to the door and opens it to find Naruto running around and laughing.

She had a look of pure anger written all over her face. She and the other ladies there hoped that by neglecting the demon child, it would eventually starve to death. But seeing that the demon child was running around and having _fun._ The mistress was not going to allow that.

When Naruto sees that the mistress was coming for him he froze. Every time he sees her, he would always freeze up. Yes he could have tried to have run away, but a four year old would not out run the mistress in the basement. So accepting his fate, he watches helplessly and she grabs a hold of him.

The mistress drags Naruto through the house and outside onto the front porch. She then picks him up under his arms and throws him off the porch. Naruto lands on the ground, straight onto his back. The landing took all the breath away from him. Surprisingly he did not break any bones. Once he got his breath back, Naruto slowly gets off the ground. Which he found really difficult because of how much pain he was in.

When he was finally able to stand up, he looks at the mistress with a fearful and questionable look that basically said 'why'.

When the mistress saw the look and his face she felt so much pride in herself. She felt so much joy in seeing the way his face looked. She decided for this once and last time, she would answer his unspoken question. 'If you are able to run around and have _fun_, then a demon like you can take care of yourself.'

She then turns around and goes back inside, slamming the door on her way in. Naruto not understand why he was thrown out of the place he was living decides to go walking and see where it takes him. While he was walking on the street, every one that he passed, was glaring at him.

It did not take him long to notice the glares that were pointed his way. He tried not to pay any mind to it, but everyone he past kept glaring at him. Naruto even heard some of the parents tell there children to stay away form him. Saying that he is a trouble maker, and things of that nature.

Seeing that he had no place to stay, Naruto kept walking and walking. Since he could not take the glares pointed towards him any longer, Naruto just kept looking at the ground. But by doing so, he accidentally bumps into someone. (The man Naruto ran into, will be recognized in two years as the man who stabs him in the heart.)

Naruto looked up at the man, and apologizes for running into him, but the man would not have it. The man kicks Naruto in the chest, breaking a few ribs. He watches as the demon brat falls to the ground. He then bends down in front of Naruto. When the man was about to pull out a weapon, a hand grabs his wrist.

Wondering who had his wrist, the man looks behind him and sees the Third Hokage. The man turns sheet white at the sight of the Hokage standing behind him. The man was about to defend himself, saying it was the demon brats fault, but the Hokage interrupts him, saying that he seen the whole thing.

While the man was taken by Anbu, the Third Hokage reaches down and picks up Naruto as carefully as he can. Making sure not to make the bones puncture any of of organs. He then tells the young boy that its going to be alright, and takes him to the hospital.

After a few days, Naruto's bones have healed. While in the hospital, the Hogake basically had to order the doctors to heal Naruto. Other wise, he would fire ever single one of them.

Walking out of the hospital the Hokage tells Naruto that he bought him an apartment for him to stay in. He also tells him that for a few years or so, he would give him a monthly allowance, to help him buy any groceries that he needed.

The Hokage then proceeds to take Naruto to his new apartment. When they arrive, Naruto could tell that the building was somewhat rundown. But it did not matter to him. As long as there was a roof over his head, Naruto did not really care where he lived. The Hokage then gives Naruto the keys to his room, and he walks in.

**Eleven Months Later. October 9  
**

Naruto has been living by himself for almost a year now. Which he enjoyed every single minute of it. Because living by himself, he can make up his own rules. He can do what ever he wants, and not be punished for it. (This does not include the pranks that he pulls on the villagers.)

After a full day of pulling pranks, and eating over ten bowls of ramen at his favorite restaurant. Naruto gets ready for bed.

That night when Naruto finally lays down on his bed, he could not shake the felling that, his life is going to be a bit more interesting when he wakes up in the morning. But had no idea why he felt that way.

**Present**

We now find Naruto in the middle of his morning ramen. Once he finishes his ramen he puts the bowl in the sink, and heads back into his room to get dressed for the day. Which meant putting on another jumpsuit.(which was also orange)

He walks back out of his room and heads for the door. Turning the nob, he walks outside into the cool summer morning. He closes the door and locks it. He then turns around with the biggest smile on his face.

It was time to go and meet Yui.


	6. Chapter 6

** WARNING This chapter contains, violence against a child. Markers will indicate when scene begins. You have been warned.  
**

The woods outside of Konoha was slowly starting to wake. The birds were chirping. The bees were humming. While the deer were eating in the meadow. The water was slowly going down the river. The temperature outside was cool, but not cold enough to bother any of the animals. Other than the animals being hunted, or eaten, other than that the forest was calm. Down on the forest floor, you can see the rays of sunlight coming through the trees. If people saw this, they would think that they were in some fairy tale land. In the distance you can here the sound of people going about there regular day. Which meant setting up for business.

It is this morning that we find Yui waking up to. Last night she had met this wonderful boy. All through the night she kept dreaming about him. Only a couple of times during the night, did she wake up during one of her amazing dreams, only find out that it was just a dream. She kinda got mad when that happened. It was such an amazing dream too.

Yui, finding it to be very hard to get up and out of her sleeping bag,(she loves sleeping by the way), she finally decides to lay back down. Five more minutes would not hurt anybody.

When she lied back down, her mind kept wondering, how did she end up here in this situation.

**Six Years Ago.**

Somewhere in the Five Great Nations, in an unknown place, a small village is seen. People were going about there day, like any other day, however today was going to turn from good to absolute terror in just a couple of hours.

The morning of October 10 was just like any other day. But for those who knew, which was the whole entire village, today was going to be a special day. People around the village were exited that the new princes is going to be born. Basically everyone in the village was outside of the hospital awaiting the news to when she was born. Even businesses of all kind, were shut down just for this special event.

Inside of the hospital was a man and a woman. The man being the leader of the village, while the woman is his wife. The woman, who was in extreme pain, was sitting on the table delivering her baby. The man on the other hand, was trying not to cry as his wife was trying to break his hand. Screaming that it was his fault, that she was in so much pain. But he kept taking the pain so that he could be there for his wife while she was going through this. The man kept soothing her as to try and keep her mind away from the pain of what she is doing.

After a few hours, and a broken hand later, the baby was finally born. The baby had brown hair and eyes just like her mother. While she looked a little bit more like her father. The man and woman could not be any happier than they were right now. They held there new daughter, who made her first smile. They decided to name there baby girl, Yui. Which was the name of the mother's mom. But the family moment had to be interrupted, because the nurses needed to take the baby to the nursery to get cleaned up.

They had to take little baby Yui, all the way to the other side of the hospital just to put her in the nursery.

The man and women were back into the regular rooms. After receiving the news from the doctor that the woman is going to be okay. The doctor just wanted her to take it easy for the next couple of weeks.

They talked about the life they are going to have with there baby girl. However, there conversation was cut short as they started to feel the building shake. The couple was beginning to get scared as the building started to shake more violently. The nurses then came into the room, telling them that they needed to get outside, just in case the building was to collapse. The man, as gently as he could while moving fast, put his wife in a wheelchair and heads to the door.

They were about to reach the door, when the ceiling collapsed from above them. Two floors of concrete and steel, fell on top of them. It happened so fast that they did not feel any pain.

Outside of the hospital, the people were screaming in fear. Not from what just happened to the hospital. But what was standing on top of the hospital rubble.

There in all of her glory, was Haruka the Blue, Eight Tailed Demon Fox.

Haruka looked down at the villager below her. She was sad about what she just did, but had no choice in doing so. Because if she had not destroyed this hospital, and the two important people that were inside of it, then the things that was supposed to happen in the future would not come to pass.

She knew as soon as she made herself known, that the ninja of the village would seal her inside of a baby. But what she saw in the premonition she had, it was worth it. Even though she knew that people would die when she destroyed the hospital. It would cause the child, that she was sealed in, to be rejected from society.

Even though Haruka hated doing it, she kept attacking the village. Killing thousands of people in the process.

The leaders of the village had to select a baby that was just recently born. That baby was none other than the new baby princess Yui. (they were able to get the babies out before the collapse) They had to chose Yui to be the host of the demon.

Later on that night, Haruka pretended to struggle while she was being sealed. After a few hours, Haruka was finally was sealed inside of Yui.

**Five Years, Eleven Months Later. October 9  
**

Little Yui was walking down the sidewalk, just enjoying the summer day. Today was also her birthday. However she had no family to celebrate with. She had asked the kids in the park to be friends with her but all they did was tell her that she was a monster and a freak.

When the people of the village found out that the Demon Fox was sealed in Yui. They thought that the fox took over her mind, and she became its reincarnation. Even though she was born a princess, she was treated like the worst scum on the earth.

When Yui would walk on the street, she would notice the glares that were sent her way. But she learned to not pay any attention to the people around her.

When ever Yui would walk by someone, they would either call her a 'demon' or some pervasive language.

By the end of one particular night, Yui's life will change forever.

On the way back to where she was living, Yui decided to take the short way home. But the short way went into the worse places in the village. For some reason or another it did not stop Yui from taking that route.

A man in a bar, who was drinking himself to death, was mourning over his wife, who died in the hospital when it collapsed. He was on his second shot when he sees the demon brat walk by the window. Before getting completely wasted, he was going to take his revenge on the demon for killing his wife.

**WARNING VIOLENCE BEGINS**

Being an ex ninja, he skillfully sneaks behind the 'demon brat' and takes out a kunai, that he keeps on him for any situation. The man also has a sword, but feels that he would not be able to torture the 'demon brat' as well as he could with a kunai. He brings the blade around and places it in the front of her neck. As hard and silently as he could, he slashes her neck open.

Yui's blood starts to pour down her body, completely soaking the front side. Yui tries to stop the bleeding by placing her hands over her neck. But no matter how hard she pressed against the wound, it would not stop bleeding. She knew that she was loosing to much blood. After each passing second she could feel her strength leaving her. Until finally, she could not stand anymore.

The man watches, with a beaming smile, as the 'demon brat' falls to the ground. He sees the pool of blood surrounding her. Believing that she is finally dead, he starts to walk away.

But then stops when he sees that she is still barely breathing. He walks back up to her with rage written all over his face. He bends down beside of her and stabs her ten more times in the stomach. Cutting deep into the organs in her stomach. He then slashes her arms, making deep gashes in them.

Then man then sees that the 'demon brat' is looking straight at him. Her eyes saying 'Why are you doing this to me?'

With hate filled eyes, he takes the blade out of her arm. He brings the blade up to her face and places it over her eye. As hard as he could, he stabs the blade into her eye. Blood starts to fly every where. But the man was not finished yet. He then takes the kunai out of her eye, and slits both of her wrists. He watches as blood spurts out of them with each of her heart beat.

Yui wanted to scream so badly, but because of her throat, she was not able to. All she was able to do was lay there, and cry.

She starts to see blackness appearing in her one good eye. (Her other eye being completely destroyed.) Knowing that she was going to die, she closes her remaining good eye and accepts her fate.

The man kept his eyes on Yui for a couple of minutes. It was then he finally sees that she had stopped moving. He bent down to make sure that she had no pulse. Once he was sure she was dead, he gets back to his feet, with a huge smile on his face. Feeling somewhat better that he got to kill the 'demon brat', and avenge his wife. After one final kick to the girls head, (just for pleasure) he walks back into the bar. He will now be able to brag about killing the 'demon brat'.

**WARNING VIOLENCE ENDS**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Yui opened her eyes she was expecting to see Kami. Instead she was in some kind of meadow. She starts to look around, trying to find out where she is. After a few minutes of looking she stumbles onto a lone cabin. Without knocking she opens the door. When she walks inside she notices a blue eight tailed fox staring at her.

Even though Yui kept her emotion in check. She could not help but want to squeal and run up to the fox and pet it. (Next to sleeping, Yui loves foxes.)

Yui was not expecting, in any way, that the fox in front of her, would speak to her.

After a few hours of telling Yui why she was sealed inside of her,(She did not tell her that she killed her parents. Caring for the child's mental state. Even though she does feel sorry for what she did.) and some demonology. She also tells Yui that while she has been in here, she has been healing her body on the outside.

Feeling no ill intention coming from the demon, Yui decides to forgive the demon that dwells inside of her.

Her demon then tells her that the only way to get out of her mind scape was to think herself out.

Before Yui leaves, she looks at her demon and asks her, since she seems to be a nice, if they could be friends. Even though the demon was surprised, she happily accepted the offer.

Yui then asks what is her demons name. This surprised Haruka even more. Because every time she would come to the human world, they would always fear her or try to kill her.

She looks down at her host and tells her that her name is Haruka.

Yui then leaves her mind scape and notices that she in fact, does not have any of the wounds that she received.

While walking home, Yui sees the man that basically killed her. She could tell by the way he was walking, that he was completely beyond drunk.

An idea then came to her head. She then asks Haruka if she could use some of her power, so she could kill him for trying to kill her. Haruka agrees, but before she gives it to Yui, she tells her the side effects of using her power will cause. Yui then accepted the terms, and Haruka pumped some of her powers into her.

Yui could fill the power going through her. The feeling of this power made feel alive. Like she could take on the whole village and kill every single one of them. She wanted to go up to the ones who always looked down on her, and kill them. It was then that Haruka told Yui that she was only allowed to kill those who deserved it. Accepting this she then goes to kill the man who killed her.

The man was so drunk that he did not even notice Yui walking up behind him. When Yui reaches the mans back, she quickly grabs the mans sword and unsheathes it. Yui then sticks the sword in between the mans legs. With the power of her demon going through her veins, she slashes the sword upward, cutting the man completely in half. She watches as both sides of his body fall to the ground.

Yui throws the sword on the ground and walks away, deciding it was time to go back to her place and get some rest. Not even caring that she just killed a man.

She walks into her apartment and locks the door. Making sure no one can get in. She then goes to her bedroom and strips off the cloths she has on. Yui then goes to a shelf and grabs a bar of soap and a towel. She walks into her bathroom and takes a shower. wanting to wash all the blood off of her. After she is finished, she gets out and dries herself off. She opens the bathroom door and heads back into her bedroom, and puts on her night wear.

After a long day, Yui finally lies down on her bed. All Yui wanted to do was go to sleep. After all that has happened to her today, she was extremely tired.

Right before she fell asleep. Yui cold not shake the felling that her life was going to get a little bit more interesting when she wakes up in the morning. But had no idea why she felt that way.

**Present**

After Yui finally wakes up enough, she gets out of her sleeping bag and walks outside. She notices what a beautiful morning it is. She was so excited for today that she could not stand it. However that excitement starts to fade away when she smelled her body odor.

Making sure no one is around, Yui takes a quick dip in the river. When she was finished, she got out and dried herself off. She then puts on a clean t-shirt and shorts. Making sure she was all set, she leaves the tent with the biggest smile on her face.

It was time to go and meet Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

**December 23**

The village of Konoha was slowing starting to wake. The winter birds were chirping. People setting up there stands for customers. The temperature outside was cold but not cold enough to bother anybody. People were stocking up there stores and getting ready for the day. Other wise they would not sell anything. Since if you sell nothing, you do not get any money. If you do not get money you can not pay your bills, and every one knows you have to pay your bills.

It is this type of morning that we find Naruto Uzumaki waking up to. However the noise that was waking him up, was not the sound of an annoying alarm clock. It was the soft breathing that was beside of him. Naruto put a small smile on his face.

Turning his head, Naruto looked at his best friend, since the age of six, who also happens to be his girlfriend, Yui Nanasaki. They have known each other for twelve years now. However they did not become a couple until they were fourteen. The only reason they wanted to wait until they were fourteen was because, they thought that they were a little bit to young to be in a serious relationship. (The power they received from both Kurama and Haruka, developed their brains a lot faster than normal.) But if you was to ask them, they would say it was worth the wait.

Naruto and Yui are now eighteen years old. They have gone through almost everything together. If you was to see one of them on the street, you knew the other one was not far behind. But mostly they just kept to them selves. Only time people would see them is when they went to Ichiraku's. Which is because no one else would give them the light of day. Although they did not really care about that, as long as they were with each other, they were fine by them selves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Back when they went to the Academy, thanks to the Third for even letting them go, they tried to make friends. But all the parents told their kids that they should not be any where near them. Although Naruto and Yui never even knew this.

One day during lunch Naruto and Yui went to sit at a table where a group of kids were eating and having fun. But right when they sat down, everyone at the table got up and walked to a different table, leaving them by themselves. They tried the same thing at a different table the next day. It also ended the same way. No matter how hard they tried, they were never able to make another friend.

Even at the end of the Academy year, a teacher even tried to kill them. However, since the teacher was trying to kill them first, they both got permission from Kurama and Haruka, to kill him instead. Which they did in relative ease.

But to Naruto, personally, even though he did not make any friends, he was just happy that he had Yui. As long as Yui is by his side, he would be fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Without waking Yui up, Naruto gets out of bed and takes a quick shower. This is when Naruto likes to reflect on the past. He had trouble believing that the first six years of his life, which was the worst anyone could imagine, turned into being the happiest he has ever been.

When he finally gets out, he sees that Yui is still sleeping. Naruto found out a long time ago, that one of Yui's favorite things to do is sleep. So as quietly as he can, he gets changed and heads down stares to make breakfast for the both of them. Yui would often tell him that he does not have to do it. But he just says that he likes to makes breakfast for her.

Naruto then goes into the kitchen, and heads to refrigerator to get the necessary ingredients to make home made waffles with sausage and eggs.(Naruto likes the waffles, while Yui likes the sausage and eggs.)

Right when he gets done fixing the meal, and places them on the table, Naruto hears footsteps coming down the stares.

"You know, you do not have to get up so early every morning to fix breakfast." Yui appears, only wearing one of Naruto shirts. ( Naruto always keeps the house warm during winter.)

Chuckling, Naruto walks over to Yui and puts his arms around her and holds her tight. On instinct she hugs him back. Not wanting to leave the warmth that he always gave off.

"Hey, what can I say? I like getting up early in the morning and fixing you breakfast. Also Everything just seems so peaceful." Not being able to think of an argument to go along with that, she just keeps on holding him.

Five minutes later. "Um, Yui? You do know that if we keep hugging for any longer, our food will get cold." She glares at him playfully. Only Naruto would think about food while hugging a girl.

"Fine. But you are only allowed to eat on one condition." She looks at Naruto with a devious smile.

Catching on what she is saying, he plays along. "What is thou condition, your majesty."

Laughing at his antics, she looks up at him, into his bright blue eyes, with her beautiful brown ones. "You have to kiss me."

Not wanting do disappoint the young lady, or miss out on any kiss he can get from her, he leans down to kiss her. But stops right when his lips are barely touching hers. He had to suppress a chuckle at the sound of her whimpering for him to make it a full kiss. After having his fun of teasing her, he presses his lips fully on hers.

The make out sessions Yui and he has are the best moments Naruto has ever had.

Naruto licks the bottom of her lip, asking for permission to enter. She opens her mouth, and lets Naruto's tongue into her mouth. She loved the felling when he did this. However, not wanting to be outdone, she sticks her tongue into his mouth.

Naruto was surprised at first, but then accepted the challenge. While they were making out, they were having a tongue war. Of course and the end of every single battle, Yui wins. Accepting defeat, Naruto lets Yui freely stick her tongue into his mouth. Of course the first thing she tastes is the ramen they had last night. But she did not mind in the slightest, because it was also one of her favorite foods .

The two could not take it anymore. They were burning for each other. Forgetting about the food that was prepared, Naruto picks Yui up and carries her to the couch, without breaking the kiss. He places Yui down and leans over top of her. The make out session continued even while they were trying to undress each other.

Of course right when it was getting good they were interrupted.

"**Are you two seriously going to do that this early in the morning? I mean Honestly. You spent most of last night and the night before that, doing it. Can you not go at** **least**** one day without mating?"** The voice was none other than Kurama.

Upset that they were interrupted, Naruto glares at Kurama. "What are you talking about Kurama? Just because we were being loud last night, did not stop the fact that you were even louder thus us! I mean it was hard enough for me to even concentrate because you were so loud!" Naruto did not really like hearing some one else doing it while he was.

**"Ha-Ha, what can I say kit. I have more experience than you when it comes to mating." **Before Naruto blew a gasket, Yui grabbed his arm. He then looked into her eyes. He could tell by looking into her eyes that what she was about to say was the absolute truth.

"Naruto it is okay. It did not feel any different than it normally does. Besides I love you not matter what, so there is not really anything to worry about." No matter what, Yui always had the magic touch when trying to calm Naruto down.

"**Plus Naruto, the first time Kurama and I did it, he had no idea what he was doing. It even went down at one point because he was taking so long. I have to say it is actually quite funny now that I think back on it." **Haruka said, trying to cheer up Naruto. Which it did, because Naruto was now rolling on the ground laughing. Meanwhile Kurama was over in a corner sulking about being betrayed by his own wife. Everyone in the room laughed at Kurama's misfortune.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a year ago, Naruto was finally able to free Kurama from the seal. It took Naruto about two or three years to lean how the seal worked. Of course he did steal the blueprints about the seal. Once he learned how it worked he as able to break it down step by step. So after nearly a hundred of years being in a cage, Kurama was finally freed.

It was about the same with Yui and Haruka. You see Yui was able to summon Haruka but she was not free. So Naruto did the same thing to Yui's seal, as he did his. Then one day Haruka was freed. While they were free, they used their powers to make them selves smaller, that way they could also live inside what ever house they were at. Also, so that they would not cause any problems.

Once both of them were free, Kurama then told Naruto that he and Haruka were mates.(Yui kept it a secret from Naruto, because Haruka asked her to.) This really surprised Naruto. He did not know that Kurama was in love, or even could love. The surprise went away, which turned into teasing the Great Kyuubi, who was snuggling up against Haruka, for being a softy. Kurama paid no mind to Naruto and his teasing. He was just happy that he got to be with his mate again.

It was then that Kurama went up to Naruto and made a pact with him. The pact was, as long as Naruto was alive, he would protect him. Kurama even told Naruto that he could use his powers whenever he wanted to, as long as he did not abuse them. Which because of this rule, Naruto and Yui, who gets her powers from Haruka, were not allowed to kill, unless they get permission from both of them. They would only give permission to the ones that deserve to be killed. But the worst out of all the ones that deserve to die are the rapers, molesters, murder's for pleasure, and the ones who abuse and neglect children. Other than that they were allowed to use their powers however they wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They all have been living in the Namikaze estate for about six months now. Which happens to be the second biggest estate in the entire village. It was only thanks to the Fifth Hokage, or Grandma Tsunade as Naruto likes to call her, for backing him up, and helping him prove to the Council the he is the son of Minuto Namikaze.

Tsunade actually found out that she is related to Naruto. But only as a second cousin. But that was more than enough Naruto could ask for. Besides Yui, he still had family.

The Council finally had to finally agree,(Much to their reluctance) that Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage. Because there was so much evidence proving that he was the son of the Fourth Hokage that they could not over rule him. All of the member of the Council had a scowl on their face when they saw the victorious smile on Naruto's face. A pink hared woman, who is on the Civilian Council, called Naruto a 'demon' under her breath. Next thing she knew, a fist connected to her face. Everyone was surprised to see the Hokage standing over the girl. She then looked at the rest of the Council, warning them that if they ever called Naruto that again, she would do the same thing to them.

The announcement about Naruto being a Namikaze would be in a few days.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the villagers were waiting, outside of the Hokage Tower, to see what the Hokage needed to tell them. It must have been really important, because everyone in the village was required to be there. So every single shop inside of the village was closed down.

When the Hokage appeared on top of the tower, every single voice in the crowd stopped. All listening very closely as to what the Hokage was going to say.

Tsunade then went to explain that there is one Namikaze still alive. This brought an uproar through the whole entire crowd. They were all cheering that the Namikaze name is still alive. Tsunade then raises her hand to silence the crowd. When the voices were gone, she motioned someone behind her to step forward. It was then the whole crowd sees Naruto Uzumaki, standing at the edge of the tower.

It was not even ten seconds later that the whole village started yelling. Many people were cursing at Naruto, and wanting him to be killed on the spot for trying to disgrace the Namikaze name, by pretending to be the son of the Fourth Hokage. But none of this effected him at all. He just looked at the crowed with a neutral look on his face. It was at this moment someone yelled, "We should just kill the demon now. He is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi. He is the one that killed all of our families." People started to cheer in acceptance.

Right after that, every one heard two very loud roars coming from the Hokage Mountains.

When everyone looked to the mountain, they froze in fear. On top of the mountain was Kurama and Haruka. They barred there fangs at the villagers, which scared them more. Kurama, more than anything, wanted to jump down and devour all of the villagers for even suggesting such an action.

Tsunade then went back to the edge of the tower to address to the village that Naruto has freed the Kyuubi, and that it is on our side. She did warn them that if any harm was to come to Naruto or Yui, she will let the two demon foxes have there way with them. Even if that meant their death.

After that event, it was pretty much when everyone started to avoid both of them, like they were the plague. But it did not matter to either them. As long as hey had each other, and loved one another.

They would be perfectly fine.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 24.  
**

The city of Konoha,which was covered in snow, was getting ready for Christmas. People all around the village were buying Christmas lights and putting them onto their houses and trees. They even had a contest to see who had the most decorated house. But what people liked the most, was the eggnog. (Don't know why, they just do.)

This is also the time of year when parents would stay home from work and spend time with their kids. Some of the time, they would take them to the park and let them play in the snow. The kids would build snowmen and make snow angels. Also, lets not for get the snow ball fights.

This is the scene that we find Naruto looking at. He watched, from a top of a hill, as the little kids played games and had fun with each other. When he was younger, before he met Yui, he wished he could have been one of those kids. (Remember, Naruto lived by himself for eleven months.) Naruto put on a sad smile. Thinking of what his life would have been if Kurama was not sealed in side of him.

But all that is a mute point. Because as soon as he feels arms wrap around him, his sad smile turns into a happy one. To him, even though he had a horrible childhood, all of it was worth it just to feel the person behind him. Turning around, he looks down at Yui. She also has on the same sad smile that he did a minute ago.

Each Christmas Eve, Naruto and Yui would go to the park and watch the little kids play. The reason they do this is because they get to see what their childhood would have been like. Even though they did not get to experience it. They at least get to see it from the kids.

"You know, even though we did not have a good childhood, I am glad to see that nobody else is going through the same thing we did." Naruto says, while looking down at the children.

Yui looked down at the kids also, "I know what you mean. Don't get me wrong, I am happy that all of this has happened to me. Because if none of it did, then I would have not been able to meet you." She looks back at Naruto with the most amazing smile he has ever seen. The smile was that of pure love.

"Yui, I don't know how you do it but, every time you look at me with that smile of yours, it makes me feel so much better." One of the things Naruto likes the most about Yui, is that her smile is one of an angels.

"Well duh, its supposed to." Yui did not like it when Naruto is upset.

"Yup, I am feeling loads better now," Naruto then walks away from Yui and crouches down to the ground.

This made Yui a little bit confused. A second ago her boyfriend was all sad and down. But now he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Naruto what are you. . ."

She was interrupted as her face was then met by a snowball. She had a puzzled look on her face as to what just happened. Realization hit her like the snowball just did. She looked at Naruto, who was trying to hold back a laugh, waiting for him to explain why he did that.

When she looked at him, Naruto looked shocked. "What? I am not the one who through that snowball at your face. It must have been a ghost or something."

However, she did not believe him one bit. "Naruto first of all, you are afraid of ghost. So if a ghost did throw a snowball at me, you would be freaking out for seeing a one. Second, you are the only one near me."

Naruto finally gave up. He knew he would not be able to fool Yui in anything. "Alright I am sorry for throwing a snowball at your face."

But the only thing she did was close her eyes and turn her head in stubbornness. "Sure you are."

Naruto, who was now on his knees, begged. "Please Yui, I really did not mean to hurt you feelings. Will you please forgive me?"

In reality, Yui wasn't mad at Naruto in the slightest. She just likes to tease him every now and then. Of course, Naruto knew this too.

She looks back at Naruto. "Alright, I guess I can for. . ."

Yui was once again, met with another snowball to the face.

This time Naruto was not trying to hold back his laugh. He was now in the snow laughing his head off. He knew he would probably get in trouble for this. But it was worth it.

While Naruto was laughing, he did not see Yui make a couple of snowballs herself. After making some snowballs, she walks over to where Naruto is. Who is still on the ground laughing.

Without no warning what so ever, she throws the snowballs inside of his pants.

The instant the snow entered his pants, Naruto screamed. He was off the ground in less than a second. He kept desperately tried to get the snow out of his pants. Much to no avail though.

He looked at Yui questioningly. She only gave one word in response. "Payback."

Naruto then walks right up to Yui. She looks up at him and asks, "So am I going to receive any type of punishment for doing that?" While looking at Naruto, she was using the old puppy dog eyes look. Trying to look as innocent as possible.

Naruto smiles, "The only punishment you are going to receive is this." He then bends down and kisses her. After about a minute, they part.

She had a gleam look in her eyes. "Yea, I will take that type of punishment any day of the week."

"Ha-Ha. Come on Yui, lets head back to the house and get warmed up."

"Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Naruto and Yui were out. Kurama and Haruka watched over the house. They were both relaxing by the fire.

**"You know Haruka, it is hard to believe that we are free again." **Haruka looked at her mate with a sad look on her face. She did not like it when he would get so down.

**"Now Kurama, what are you getting so down about. Yes, you were sealed away for almost a hundred years. But for us, who live for thousands of years, is only like a day." **Doing her best as to cheer him up.

**I know. But I did not like the feeling of leaving you. Although it did feel like a day to me. However, that means I was without you for that length of time. Which is for me, to long."**

Sighing, Haruka snuggles up against her mate. Never wanting to leave the warmth that he gave off. **"Kurama, you are free now. There is no point for you to be all sad about something you had no control over. Besides, we are together now."**

Kurama siged, he new what his mate was telling him was true. **"You are right Haruka, as always."**

Haruka smiled, **"Of course I am right. Who do you think has all the brains in this relationship,"**

Kurama chucked at this and put a true smile on his face. His mate always knew just how to cheer him up when ever he was feeling down.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto and Yui arrived back at the estate. The thing is though, they are both covered in snow. From the tops of their heads, to the bottom of their feet. There was nothing but snow. However both of them of course, had a frown on their face.

It all happened when both of them was coming back from watching the kids playing in the park. While they were at the park, they did have there little own snowball fight

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback **

Naruto looked at Yui, "Hey lets head back and get warmed up."

"Alright." Yui could not agree more. It was starting to get really cold outside. Plus if you add the snow that was falling it seemed even colder.

After glancing one last time at the little kids playing, they headed back to their house. Which was a fair amount away from the park. It is probably about a twenty minute walk from the park to the estate. However depending on the day, they did not mind. They both liked to go for walks around the village. Helps them clear their minds.

So here they are, walking in Konoha, in the freezing night air. Of course this is the time of year when Yui does not like to go walking. She can easily get cold. Which is right now, how she feels.

Naruto notices that Yui is shivering, " Yui, you should have told me when you started to get cold. We could have left earlier. Although I do know that you do not like to tell me when your are cold, sick, or anything like that. Because you do not want me to worry about you. But the thing is, the less you tell me, the more I worry."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it sometimes. You already have enough things to worry about. I just did not want to add to it." A bit down hearted.

"Yui, there is nothing to apologize for. I love you and you could not add anything to my worrying. Because you are just that sweet." He leans down and kisses her. "Now lets back to the house and get warm."

They both reached the gates of the estate. Naruto pulled out his key and placed into the lock. He then twists the key and unlocks the locks. Naruto then opens the gates and they both walk inside. Once inside, he then closes the gates and locks them. Making sure no one can get it.

They start walking up the path that leads to the main house. Which was a two story house, but looked like a mansion. About half way up the steps, they start to hear noises up on the roof. Naruto was getting ready to go up there and see what it was. When all of a sudden piles of snow drop on them. It was enough snow to cover them all the way up to their necks.

It was then that Naurto and Yui heard two voices that were laughing. They looked up and saw Kurama and Haruka on top of the roof, who were both laughing.

Both of them could not believe that their little trick actually worked.

Kurama and Haruka, jumped off the roof and stood (on four legs) in front of Naruto and Yui. Which of course, both of them had a frown of their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback End**

After several minutes of digging. Naruto and Yui finally made it out of the mountain of snow that covered them. They both looked at Kurama and Haruka with a glare/questioning glance.

"Kurama, will you and Haruka please tell why you just dumped a large amount of snow on both of us." Naruto who was not happy at all at the moment.

"**Well lets see. It started when I was feeling down earlier today. Which then, of course, Haruka cheered me up. After that, for some odd reason, I just wanted to dump snow on you." **Kurama explained.

"You know, that did not really answer the question as to why you did it." Yui putting in her two scents.

"**Well, I guess the reason I did it was because. . . "** Kurama, leaving both of them in suspense

"**I wanted to."** Both Naruto and Yui face faulted at that.

"You wanted to." Naruto making sure he heard right

"**Yup."**

"Yea, I can see why you would want to do that. I mean, I have done stuff like this when I was just a little kid." Naruto's mood did a complete 180. After all this was nothing to feel angry about. Although he could not say the same thing for Yui.

"How can you not be a little upset about this." Not really understanding how his mood changed so quickly.

"Because Yui, I used to pull pranks like this all the time when I was young, and man were they so much fun." He then added under his breath. "Then I had to stop. Because somebody does not like it when I played pranks." Naruto learned not to ever play a prank on Yui ever again. What happened to Naruto after words was so horrifying, it can not, in no words what so ever, be explained. Yea it was that bad.

"Whats with you and playing pranks? I do no really see the big deal about it."

"Well, I do not get to prank anymore. Because some bossy woman will not let me." Naruto then realized that he just made a grave mistake. Yui does not like to be called a bossy woman.

"Naruto, did you just say something?" She wore a sweet smile that did not look so sweet in the slightest. When ever she wore that smile, every one knew she was upset about something.

Naruto was starting to sweat. It was just a slip of the tongue. He did not mean to say it, it just came out. Of course he was going to try and get himself out of if. "Um, no." Trying to look as innocent as possible. Which he was failing miserably. The one thing Naruto was not able to do, is lie to Yui. She could always tell when he was not being honest to her.

"Actually Naruto. I think I heard you call me a bossy woman." She still had that sweet smile on her face. Which was now freaking Naruto out.

"What will happen if I did say that you was a bossy woman?" He is trying to figure out what type of punishment he will probably receive from her.

"You are only going to know once you tell me the truth. Did you call me a bossy woman?"

Naruto looked down at his feet, "Yes." He said it. He just told her that he called her a bossy woman.

She walks up, and stands in front of him. She lifts his head to where they are looking at each others eyes. "Well then here is you punishment." Raising up on her tip toes, she kisses him on the lips.

After about ten seconds she pulls back. Naruto was a little shocked at what she just pulled. Of course he had to ask. "So not that I do not enjoy kissing you but, why did you kiss me all of a sudden?"

"It is simple really."

"I do not get it. How is it simple?"

She looks at Naruto with a real smile on her face. "Don't you remember? Its the same type of punishment you gave me earlier."

Naruto then smiled and leaned down and kissed Yui back. He really did have a wonderful girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**So are we just going to sit here while they suck each others faces?" **Kurama asked his mate. They were both just sitting there in front of Naruto and Yui making out.

"**Come on Kurama, lets head back inside. You know as well as I do that they have already forgotten about us. Besides, there is something I would like to show you back in our room. If you know what you mean?" **Haruka then walks back into the house and to both hers and Kuramas own bedroom. Before she even knew it, Kurama was already in their room waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey where did Kurama and Haruka go?" Naruto wandered as he and Yui just finished their make out session.

"They probably just went some where." It was then Yui had an idea. "Naruto would you mind following me to our bedroom? There is something I would like to show you. If you know what I mean?" She then walks into the house, but stops when she sees a blur go by her. She looks back to find Naruto was not there. She figured he had to go to the bathroom or something. So she heads to her bedroom. She opens the door and sees Naruto on the bed.

Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face. "So is this going to be my early Christmas present?"

"It might be." she closes the door behind her and locks it. Making sure no one is going to disturb them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Three Years Later**

Naruto Uzumaki, a now twenty one year old man, was getting ready for his date with Yui. Today is the day that he was going to propose to her. But the thing, is he had no idea how to go about asking the question. Every time he kept thinking about asking her, he would get butterflies. Even though they have been together now for fifteen years, and eight officially, he was still afraid that she might say no. He would probably break down if she said that. However he pushes those thoughts back, and continues to get ready for the day.

After he finished getting ready, he walks out of the bedroom to find Yui standing at the door all ready to go. "You know, I always thought that it was us girls that took the longest to get ready." Yui laughed at the playful glare Naruto was sending her way.

"This coming from the girl who would sleep all day, rather than go out and have fun." She sticks her tongue out at him. What she did not expect was that he grabbed a hold of her tongue, with a very light grip as to not hurt her.

"Now hold on there missy. You have to be a good girl today if I am going to give you a present." Naruto then lets go of her tongue. He could not help but smile at the face she was making.

Basically, as soon Naruto said present, her face lit up like the morning sun. Yui always loved getting presents from Naruto. Even though some of his presents would last until the early hours of the morning. Which did not bother her. This is the type of present she thought she was getting later on today.

Right before they left, she looks at Naruto and says, "Are you sure you want to let Kurama and Haruka watch over the house? You know how crazy they get when they are doing it. Which is when we are gone."

In another part of the house someone yelled **"Its not my fault that I am better at pleasuring my mate than the kit is!"**

Naruto was then starting to get aggravated. Every chance Kurama could get, he would make fun of him when it came to pleasuring their mates.

Seeing Naruto getting aggravated, she walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. At first he was surprised but a second later, joined in.

After their little make out session, and calming Naruto down, they headed out.

Naruto had the whole day planned out. First they would go walking in the morning sun. Next he is going to take her to a nice restaurant and have lunch.(when the villagers saw that the Kyuubi was free, they had to treat Naruto and Yui like any customer) After that he is going to take her to the park. It is there that Naruto is going to purpose.

Walking down the street people kept glancing there way. Before, people would glare at them, but now they looked at them in fear. In a way both of them liked it that way. Because now people are to afraid of what might happen to them if they do, do something. So now when people saw them walking down the street they would get out of the way, as to not run into them.

The walk however, for Naruto and Yui, was a pleasant one. No one got in there way. Even they saw some of there classmates from the Academy got out of the way for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another reason people are so afraid of them is because once a group of ten people, tried to sneak into the estate, to get rid of the demons. Before they could even enter the estate, they were stopped by both Kurama and Haruka. It was then that they grabbed them, one person with each tail, and took them into town. Where they killed them in front of the Hokage Tower, with hundreds of people watching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Both Naruto and Yui walked in a comfortable silence. Enjoying each others company. After about thirty minutes or so of walking, they decided that it was time to go to lunch. Being Naruto, he wanted to go and eat at Ichiraku. But since Yui is with him, he decides to go to a better place.

They arrive at a, just recently opened, BBQ restaurant. It was said that was one of the best places to eat in the village.

So being the gentlemen that he his, he opens the door and lets Yui in first. They came face to face with a waiter, who asks if they have a reservation. Being smart for once Naruto had actually place the reservation a week early. Naruto then proceeds to tell him his last name. Upon hearing the name, the man goes wide eyes. With fear, the man tries to put his business face back on, and leads them to their table.

When people saw who walked through the doors, the whole place went completely silent. However even though that they were afraid of them the two people, they tried to go back to talking among themselves.

Naruto and Yui actually had a rather pleasant lunch. When they ordered their food, they were expecting to have wait about fifteen minutes or so before they got them. But it was only five minutes later when the waiter returned with their food. Which was actually hot. Compared to other times in the past, when it was cold.

After paying for their meal they left the restaurant. It was time to go and walk in the park.

It was when they arrived at the park, Naruto started to get extremely nervous. He tried not to show it because he still had a couple of hours before he proposes. So with as much determination as he could, he forces the nervousness to go away, and focuses on the here and now.

They were not the only one in the park. There was little kids playing on the playground having a great time. Until a little kid scraped his knee. The little kids mom then went up to him to comfort him, and put a band-aid on it.

When Naruto and Yui saw this, they could not help but feel a little sad. Even though they were grown up now, they still wished they had parents to raise them, and be with them.

After an hour of walking they decided to sit down on the ground and relax a bit. It was at this moment that Naruto's nerves went into overdrive. This was the moment, he was going to ask Yui to marry him. With all the determination that he has, he stands up.

Yui was enjoying the feeling of leaning against Naruto. So it came as a surprise when he got up.

Naruto looks down at her and begins to speak. "Yui, ever since I have known you, you have made every single day of my life happy. Even though we do have fights every now and then. Do not get me wrong, I love fighting with with you, it makes things more interesting. But the thing is, I do not think that I could go a single day of my life without you in it. Even though we live together, I want to keep waking up next to you. I want to grow old together with you. So Yui, I have to ask." Naruto then gets down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Yui had tears of joy running down her face. The man that she loved with all of her heart, had just as _the_ question. Without even thinking, she gets up and tackles him to the ground, holding him as tight as she could. " I was wondering how long it was going to take you. Do you now how long I have been waiting to answer this." She then looks him in the eyes. "Of course I will marry you."

This made Naruto the happiest he has ever been in his life. The girl that he loved with all of his heart, just said yes. However his happiness started to fade when he saw that she looked nervous. She would not make eye contact. Wondering what is wrong he asks. "What's wrong Yui? I am here to help you if there is something wrong. You just have to tell me."

She looks back at Naruto, with a nervous face. "There _is_ something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

Her nervous face was then replaced with a huge smile. "I am pregnant."

It was then Naruto's brain shut down. Making sure he did not hear wrong, he looks at Yui and asks, "Your pregnant?"

The smile on her face did not fade in the slightest. "Yes."

"So, if you are pregnant, does that mean I am going to be the Dad?"

"Of course baka. Who else do you think the dad could be?" Playfully hitting him in the shoulder.

A huge smile then appeared on his face. It was so big it was threatening to split it. He then looks up at Yui, right into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Thank you Yui, for making this the happiest day of my life. "

"It is my pleasure." It was then Yui had one more thing to say. "Oh, and Naruto."

He looks up at Yui wondering what she wants to say. "Yea?"

She looks down at him with a heart warming smile. "Happy Birthday."

Naruto looks at the love of his life with a genuine smile. "Happy Birthday to you too, Yui."

**THE END**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**First off, I would like to thank every one who read my story. It means a lot to know that people actually read it.**

**Second, is that since that this story was doing as well as I thought it would I just decided to add all of the chapters.**

**but for those who have kept up with the story, I just want to say thank you.**

**Now that this story is over, why dont you all go and check out my other story. Which is currently doing a whole lot better than this story is doing.**

**See ya later**


End file.
